


Добегался))

by Nymphalidae_Danainae



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Gen, Humor, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-09
Updated: 2014-02-09
Packaged: 2018-01-11 18:58:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 178
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1176691
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nymphalidae_Danainae/pseuds/Nymphalidae_Danainae
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Работа на тур однострочников по заявке 23-29. Стерек. "Мы с тобой женимся! И это не вопрос!"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Добегался))

\- Ребята, какого хера? Скотт?

\- Прости, бро, я сделал все, что мог.

\- Ты напоил меня до бесчувствия!

\- Это называется - мальчишник. В прошлый раз ты даже до него не дотянул.

\- Предатель! Питер, хоть ты им скажи! Ты же не горел желанием участвовать во всем этом!

\- Первые два раза так и было. Но мне уже надоело каждый раз после твоего побега отпаивать племянника виски с аконитом, и устраивать забеги с поисковыми собаками. Возраст уже не тот, знаешь ли.

\- Пап, ну хоть ты помоги! 

\- Извини, сынок, так надо. Семь лет – достаточный срок, чтобы на что-то решиться. Раз вы не расстались до сих пор, значит, пора повзрослеть и принимать на себя обязательства. 

\- Джексон, эй, Джексон. Псссс! Не будь сволочью, помоги!

\- Стайлз, ты ебанулся? Я шафер Дерека. На третий раз мог бы уже и запомнить. С чего я буду тебе помогать?

\- А какого ты тогда делал на моем мальчишнике?

\- Контролировал МакКолла, чтобы он не облажался, и ты не свинтил.

\- Дерек! Пожалуйста, развяжи меня! Обещаю, я больше не сбегу!

\- Конечно, развяжу. Сразу после церемонии. Прости, детка, в этот раз – мы поженимся, и это не обсуждается.


End file.
